A technical background of various embodiments of the present disclosure may be a technology for operations of electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile devices, etc.) which include a central controller. Further, it may be a technology of communication using at least one of wireless communication or wired communication of the electronic devices.
The various embodiments of the present disclosure include a method for directly relaying messages by electronic devices based on a distance or time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.